Rivers in the Desert
Rivers in the Desert is a boss theme in Persona 5. It is composed by Shoji Meguro, with lyrics by Benjamin Franklin and sung by Lyn Inaizumi. A shortened instrumental version is played during the first round against Shadow Shido.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JiUb2ImpzaQ The full version is played in the second round against Shido and later against the Holy Grail and Caroline and Justine. In Royal, the instrumental and full version is played during the first and second round against Cendrillon respectively. This song is incorrectly attributed as the "Final Boss Battle Theme" in the staff roll. In the original soundtrack, the instrumental version is full-length instead of the in-game short version. Keeping in line with the religious and Judeo-Christian symbolism, the song title is likely a reference to the end of 43:19, the end of which is translated as "rivers in the desert" in certain translations. As Persona 5 was nominated in 2017, a short section of this song was included in the live medley along with songs of other nominated RPGs. Lyrics :The following are the official lyrics from Persona 5 Original Soundtrack. It's now or it's never, and I've got to Make my decision This time it could be my moment Is this a mirage or a chance to fulfill my mission? A river in a dry land The last ace in a lost hand A heartbeat for a tin man Oasis in a singed land I'm keeping the balance, but I'm standing On razor's edge now Move quick or my life is over One strike, just a feint, then ... I'm outa his field of vision Don't ask why I'm ready but I'm ready to Strike him down now A chance at a new start There's no time for indecision A river in a dry land The last ace in a lost hand When the hope of new beginnings burned our feet Now we need it: A heartbeat for a tin man An oasis in a singed land Remind us what we're here for: Creating new life Creating rivers in the desert My heart is a furnace, (It's) Hot as hell in my world of conflict One goal is what keeps me going Take back what I lost to ... The bosses of greed and fear, yeah Don't ask why I'm ready but I'm ready to take Them down now The time for a new start Is constantly drawing nearer A river in a dry land The last ace in a lost hand When the hope of new beginnings burned our feet Now we need it: A heartbeat for a tin man An oasis in a singed land Remind us what we're here for: Creating new life Creating rivers in the desert When a cool drop of water's all I need Gotta clear my head of anger and greed A place to refresh heart and mind, Can I find Some time in Rivers in a dry land The last ace in a lost hand When the hope of new beginnings burned our feet Now we need it: A heartbeat for a tin man An oasis in a singed land Remind us what we're here for: Creating new life Creating rivers in the desert Category:Persona 5 Songs